


Adventure in Pleasure

by Princess976



Series: Intimate Encounters [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kol Mikaelson is mischievious and sexy, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Witch-You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a witch who is having a forbidden relationship with Original Vampire  Kol Mikaelson. Your coven disapproves but you don't let that stop you from exploring the pleasure that awaits you in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure in Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick notes. Thanks to my sister (MsMKT86) for this idea. I was drawing a blank and she suggested that Kol would probably be into public sex and this idea was born taking that into account and his affinity for witches. Also while reading picture Nate Buzolic, not that new guy. Enjoy.

You waited impatiently for him to show up. You knew you shouldn't. It was forbidden. Only you couldn't help yourself. He brought out a rebellious streak in you. Maybe because he was so rebellious, he inspired you. Challenged was a better word. He challenged you to step outside your comfort zone, to take risks and to revel in the world around you. Kol Mikaelson was an original besides being an Original.

You being a witch he was supposed to make him the enemy. He was exactly that when you first met him. You stopped him from feeding on an innocent girl by setting him on fire. He compelled the girl to go away and forget she'd ever seen either of you. When he turned to face you his face didn't hold anger as you'd suspected. It held amusement. His unpredictability frightened you then, now it only excites you.

You felt strong arms tighten around you from behind. You tilted your head to find Kol grinning at you mischievously. You knew that look. It meant he was up to something.

“What are you up to Kol Mikaelson?” you asked trying to sound stern but failing.

“Wait and see, darling,” Kol whispered in your ear sending shivers down your spine. He led you onto the dance floor and pulled you close to him. Like always you lost yourself in his arms. You felt free and didn't have a care in the world. When you tensed in his arms he looked down at you concerned. “What is it?” he asked. You looked over his shoulder and he turned to follow your gaze. Kol turned and placed his body in front of yours protectively. It was unnecessary but his protective instinct took over. Coming toward you was a high ranking official of the consolidated coven your family belonged to.

“Y/N, you have been warned before now. Come with me and escape punishment,” she said ignoring Kol completely. You didn't make a move.

“Go away,” Kol said snidely.

“Do not speak to me vampire,” she said.

“We were only dancing,” you said, “please don't overreact,” you tried to reason with her.

“You have been told more than once about the company you keep,” she said authoritatively.

“Go away,” Kol said again, “no one wants you here. We are not interested in adding someone to our adventures tonight. Maybe next time, love,” Kol said sounding a lot like his brother Klaus.

“We will not warn you again, Y/N!” she said.

“Good. We hate your interruptions,” Kol said antagonizing her further.

“You would do well to heed my warning,” she said before she turned on her heel and strode away from the two of you. He turned to face you when she was gone.

“Are you alright, darling?” Kol asked stroking your cheek. You nodded and placed your head on his chest. He led you to the corner and pulled you into his arms.

“Don't worry. I'm fine,” you said hoping he would let it go.

“Fine is the last thing you are,” he said, “your coven is full of hypocrites. More than half of them are currently working with vampires,” he told you.

“You don't know that for sure,” you said to him solemnly. You knew that there were some witches in your coven in league with vampires but unlike you they were under duress. They were forced to associate with them. You had chosen Kol, but unlike the witches in your coven the vampire you associated with didn't use your magic. That was one of the reasons you didn't heed the coven's warning. Kol wasn't using you. He had never asked you to use magic for him. He only showed you a good time and you were falling headlong into love with him. It scared you because you didn't know how he felt about you. While you were deep in thought Kol had turned youaround with your back to the wall. He kissed you deeply and your mind returned to the present.

“Stop trying to think of a way to leave me,” Kol whispered.

“I'm not,” you whispered.

“No?” he asked skeptical.

“No. I was thinking about how wrong my coven is about you,” you told him, “they think you are using me for my magic,” you explained.

“No, I'm using you for your body but we're even because that's why you keep me around, my body,” Kol smirked as he kissed you again. You laughed out loud.

“You figured me out,” you said, “I wanted you to think I was interested in our mind,” you said with a chuckle.

“So with that settled let's do something fun,” he said a glint in his eyes.

“What?” you asked.

He didn't answer verbally he only kissed you again. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. You felt him slide his hands onto your back under your shirt and begin to rub sensual circles into your skin. He palmed your breast with one hand while stroking your nipple through the barely there lace. You inhaled sharply and pulled back from him. He captured your lips again pulling up your shirt and your bra down exposing your now pebbled nipple.

“Kol, what are you doing?” you asked pulling away again.

“Shh, love. Just enjoy it,” he whispered before he took your nipple into his hot mouth. You hissed and ran your fingers through his hair. He kissed you again your tongues sliding against each others erotically. He lifted your leg around his waist causing your skirt to ride up to reveal your lacy panties with the growing wet spot.

“Kol, we can't. Not in here,” you said slightly panting.

“Your mouth says no but the rest of you,” he said as he tweaked your nipple and slid his fingers over your panty clad core, “says please,” he finished.

You wanted to protest but he moved your panties to the side and expertly began to explore your folds. He slid his fingers inside you causing you to gasp and arch your back off the wall. He worked your pussy at a furious pace his thumb rubbing your clit frantically. When he used his vampire speed to release his engorged cock and impale you with it and lifting your other leg from the floor. You couldn't hold in your loud moan of pleasure. Yours eyes sprang open and you frantically searched to see if anyone had heard you. Relieved that you went unnoticed you locked eyes with the vampire in front of you. He exposed your other breast and sucked the nipple.

You couldn't believe you were in the darkest corner of a club having mind blowing sex. It wasn't something you ever thought you'd be doing. You knew it was Kol, no other man could make you into an exhibitionist. You were sure you were putting on a show for someone. The thought should have mortified you, instead it exhilarated you causing your pussy to clench him tighter. Kol responded by thrusting harder and deeper into you. You could feel his rock hard dick pulsate and you turned your head exposing your slender neck to him. Kol peppered kisses along your neck and then he bit gently not breaking the skin. You arched your back and caused your pussy walls to grip him tighter. He moaned into your neck and bit down causing a pleasure filled chain reaction. As your blood slid down his throat he exploded inside of you causing you to cum, liquid coating his dick that was still pulsating inside of you.

You both moaned as he slid slowly from you. He righted your clothes and put your feet onto the floor. Once you had caught your breath you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

“What was that for?” he asked not allowing you to pull away.

“Making me brave,” you answered simply. He smiled a wicked smile and pulled you from the club.

“Come along darling, let's go be brave somewhere else,” Kol said seductively. You followed without hesitation secure in the knowledge that adventure awaited you.


End file.
